


The Last Letter

by immortalje



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Implied Character Death, M/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-30
Updated: 2007-12-30
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I apparently only posted this on my personal website before (which died alongside the free webspace at geocities) and the only file I could find was my personal copy of that website which has a date of 30 December 2007 (along with all other files in that folder), so it's a good guess that it was written some time before that. Since it's the only date I really have, I used that one for backdating.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I don't own anybody in this story. They all belong to JK Rowling.<br/>Beta: not beta read</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Letter

_Dear Severus,_

_I'm out in the wide world as you had told me to go when you broke up with me and I can only say that it is lonely. I don't understand you. What is out here that I don't already know? I already know that life is unfair and hurts pretty much. And I'm not speaking about you breaking up with me. I already knew that before I came to Hogwarts._

_I always thought that you didn't want a relationship with me because of our age difference, but I never thought that you didn't love me. Maybe my relatives were right all along. I'm just a freak, worthless and unlovable._

_I shouldn't have wasted your time. I'm apparently not designed to be loved, especially since you can't call it love when somebody wants you because of either fame, money or looks._

_Maybe I shouldn't have tried to see something I wanted to see. That was truly selfish of me. Therefore I won't disturb your time any more._

_Love always,  
Harry Potter_

_PS: I hope you like the DADA position._

Severus Snape stared at the letter with dead eyes. Just yesterday the Daily Prophet had reported about the sudden death of Harry Potter. The mediwizard called to his side hadn't been able help him any more. His heart had just stopped beating. No one knew why that would happen so suddenly and especially to someone of Harry's age. Severus had never heard of somebody's heart stopping at the age of 20.

And today this letter arrived. It was the answer everybody had been looking for. If you believed in it that is. Severus had never believed in dieing of a broken heart, but here was Harry Potter doing exactly that and he was the reason for it. Harry Potter had died, because he, Severus Snape, had been too selfish to believe that the younger man could love him. He had broken a heart so his own wouldn't be broken, because he had been afraid to get attached. Of all the deaths he had caused, this one was the worst. This one, he could have saved.

Severus wondered whether Harry had known that he would die. Or was it just the fact that he gave up on him ever wanting him back? He had kept all the letters he had received, none of them had been read, none of them had been answered.

It would forever be his greatest regret.


End file.
